Painful Promises
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: He's dying. Riku can feel it. But will he make it time. How much time do they have left? Is it all over? RandR!


**Me: Yo! Welcome to another one of my fanfics! Today's helper is…Roxas! Yay! ^^**

**Roxas: ¬_¬ She kidnapped me…**

**Me: No, I didn't! ^^**

**Roxas: ¬_¬ Yes you did. And just so you know, I read this before hand. YOU KILLED-!**

**Me: -clasps hand over mouth- Roxy, shut up!**

**Roxas: -muffled- Don't call me Roxy!**

**Me: Then don't say it! D: -removes hand-**

**Roxas: OK! OK! But I'm incredibly angry that I-**

**Me: ):**

**Roxas: Shutting up.**

**Me: Good. Now, disclaimer please.**

**Roxas: Megz The Melodious Kitterfly does not own Kingdom Hearts. Or me. Or Sora-**

**Me: Just stop. You're done.**

**Roxas: Fine. ¬_¬**

**Me: Start the story! POOF!**

**Painful Promises.**

**Here I am. In The World That Never Was. I'm falling to my knees. My hands grasp my chest.**

"**You make a good other. But not for much longer." I didn't know who this guy was, but all I know is he looked like me, but with blonde hair.**

**I can't breathe now. The life is being sucked out of me.**

"**You won't be alone during these final moments of your life, Sora." How did he know my name? And what did he mean by I won't be alone? I lay down next to my Kingdom Key. I really did not have a lot of energy left.**

"…**Sora!" I heard my name being screamed. It sounded very familiar. Almost like…no way! Was it really him?**

"**I'll leave you to it then. Goodbye, Sora." Through a strange dark portal, the mystery guy disappeared.**

"**Sora!" The voice was getting louder and I could hear footsteps. Then, a shadow…a figure…was it him? I saw silver hair, a black trench coat and a blindfold…who was it?**

**I could smell blood…someone dying…please tell me he isn't! I didn't care anymore, I tore off the blindfold and saw at least some colour for the first time in a year. Sora was drenched in his own blood. All I could smell was that vile stench that left a metal taste in your mouth. I ran some more and quickly dropped myself next to him, picking his body up into my arms. The giant hole in his chest releasing more and more of the red substance. I was now so scared.**

"**After so much searching…you came to me…" I saw a single tear roll down his soft cheek.**

"**It's been so long…now…we don't have a lot of time together…"**

"**What are you talking about, Sora? You're going to be fine! You're not going to die! You're just not going to die on me now!" Sora coughed up some blood, a trickle running down from the corner of his mouth.**

"**R-Riku?"**

"**What is it, Sora?"**

"**I'm glad…that I got to see you…one last time…before I-"**

"**No, Sora! You aren't going to die! You can't leave me!" I was crying now. Uncontrollable tears flowing down my face.**

"**Riku?"**

"**Yeah, Sora?"**

"**I never got to tell you…"**

"**What?"**

"**That I was never really into Kairi…I only liked her as a friend." I was shocked. I thought that he was always dropping hints that he liked her.**

"**I didn't like Kairi…I liked you, Riku…" he coughed up a little more blood.**

**This is it. My one chance. Do it now, Sora! I reached up to him, my hands on his collar, pulling him down a bit and slowly kissed him. He kissed me back with a heated passion. Riku wrapped his arms around me tightly, not wanting to left me go. He bit my lower lip and pushed his tongue into my mouth, I was giving him full access. Our tongues wrestled and Riku, being the powerful one, won this battle. He then pulled apart for air and I lay down. My final moment. I was going to make this count. I stretched my arm, placing my hand on his soft face. He grabbed my hand and held it securely. I smiled a warm and radiant smile at him. Here we go.**

"**I love you, Riku…"**

"**I love you too, Sora."**

**Then, I saw him close his beautiful sea-blue orbs forever and his grip on my hand vanished. I let go of it unknowingly as I sobbed my darkness-filled heart out as it fell to the ground with a small thump.**

"**SORA!" I grabbed his hand again and cried into it. He was gone. My sunny Sora was gone. His hand was like ice. Too cold to touch. I let go of it again. He was so peaceful looking. As if he were sleeping for a year again. Sora had battled so hard. I had to finish this for him. I kissed his cold, dead lips then raised for the last of my journey.**

"**I promise you, Sora. I'm going to find Kairi, then go back home to Destiny Islands. Though…it's not going to be home without you…I love you so much, Sora." I exited the dark place, then found King Mickey, Donald and Goofy on the other side. The King looked at me. Sympathy in his eyes.**

"**What happened to Sora?" The duck asked angrily. I ignored him and walked on by. I summoned The Way To Dawn and just kept walking to the castle. I had just made the most painful promise in my life and I was determined to keep it.**

**Me: T^T Sob…**

**Roxas: And she's the one who wrote it! Why did I have to kill him? D:**

**Me: There is nothing wrong with being sad at what you create! And besides I thought that it would be a good place to start this. You made the choice to battle against him though!**

**Roxas: AND? I didn't kill him!**

**Me: ¬_¬ You tried to…and in this story you succeeded. T^T**

**Roxas: If Sora finds this-**

**Me: No. Sora won't find this. It's going in the safe so he can't find it. :)**

**Roxas: ¬_¬ Whatever…**

**Me: So dear readers, I do hope you enjoyed this story…while I cried… T^T Please review! And as an advertisement…please check out my debut single, my own cover version of 'Simple and Clean'! I'm aiming for number 1! ^^ Go to 4shared . Com and enter in the search box: 'Megan M****c****Keown' and I will be the only result, I believe. THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^^**

**Roxas: Later, losers.**


End file.
